


Talk to Me

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sole Survivor, Laura, accidentally reveals a kink.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 12 - Praise Kink

Laura ignored the stares as she made her way to the Memory Den. The Silver Shroud costume was kind of itchy and she fidgeted wearing the thing. There was blood on her boots and she grimaced as she spotted it. The latest assignment had been brutal and Laura could feel the bruising on her chest. The last grenade she had thrown had been too close for comfort but it was the Shroud that left the apartment complex alive. 

She cringed heaving the wooden door open and made her way to Amari. The doctor frowned at her injuries but kept quiet as she patched her up. Laura knew what she was doing was unorthodox but she also believed it was a good cause if not a little fun. This new world lacked any real morals or justice and it took something outrageous to put things right. Or so she told herself. She hauled herself over to Kent’s room and sighed as she fell onto his bed. He blinked at her in surprise before gushing on what a great job she was doing.

“I mean, I thought it was a good idea but you’ve really brought the Shroud to life! It’s amazing what you can do!”

Laura tried to ignore it, she did. But she couldn’t help the way her heart sped up a bit and the way her thighs twitched in arousal. A barely-there gasp left her unbidden and she closed her eyes in frustration. Kent had gone unusually quiet and she hoped he couldn’t tell. Her injuries throbbed uncomfortably but the Stimpack Amari had given her was working its magic and slowly making them blissfully numb. She squeezed her eyelids closed before opening them and pointedly stared at the ceiling.

“Are you okay?” Kent’s raspy voice was small and concerned in her ears. She nodded and turned to look at him with a lazy smile.

“Yeah, Amari patched me up,” she said looking him over to see what he was thinking. His face was scrunched in confusion as he looked at her face.

“You did great,” he said it with less enthusiasm and volume but it still made her breath hitch. She closed her eyes in defeat. She heard him move from the chair to the bed. She felt the mattress dip and she opened her eyes to find him looking down at her in confusion. 

His fingers lightly touched her arm, almost in question, and she pondered the rough texture of his skin. It wasn’t uncomfortable. She moved her head to her side and his fingers drifted to her cheek. It was a gentle caress that had her craving more. He was looking at her intently now and Laura met his black eyes with a little moan. His touch became more sure and he was leaning down to kiss her. She gasped against his lips and kissed him back.

He moved on the bed so that he was flush against her. They kissed with trepidation and an eagerness that slowly blossomed between them. Laura pulled off his suit jacket but he stopped her before she could take off his shirt.

“I want to keep it on,” he said shyly. She nodded with a smile and pulled on her own clothes. She had left the Silver Shroud costume with Amari downstairs. Kent watched her and gently settled between her thighs. “Do you know how beautiful you look? How perfect? So good,” his voice washed over her and she moaned. She pulled him down for a harder kiss and let herself get lost in him. He grinded down against her center and everything about him was both rough and gentle.

“Talk to me,” she requested. He stopped for a moment to look at her. He must have found something because he slowly slipped into her. She keened at the stretch and the way he groaned. 

“You feel so good. Do you have any idea how amazing you are? How much good you’re doing?” He thrust with purpose and Laura was lost in his praise. She moaned and grabbed at his shoulders, wanting more. She was coming undone around him faster than she thought she would. She was starting to feel the soreness of her healing injuries but it just added to the intense sensations. Kent was taking his time and yet she had the feeling he wouldn’t last too long. 

“I can’t - I,” Kent met her gaze with desperation. His thrusts sped up and Laura knew she was close, she just needed a bit more. Kent kissed her and Laura clenched around his length. The satisfaction of feeling him fill her was what she needed. She had been trying to ignore his unfailing enthusiasm and praise. She was tired, tired of fighting, and the way he looked at her made her want to do whatever he wanted from her.

“Please,” she moaned and he came. She came at the desperate way he buried himself in her and the wet noises that echoed in the room. He was panting above her and kissed her cheek.

“Good girl,” he whispered and Laura’s orgasm was drawn out with two words. He groaned and gently pulled out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to catch up on these! Also, working on the next chapter of Reunited, so hopefully my energy gets back up and my inspiration!


End file.
